castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Orksbane
SkillDesc1|Deals 160% DMG to enemies in front and slows them down by 75%. Restores HP to nearby allies equal to half the DMG dealt'DMG dealt (healing)': Healing is based on the raw (unbuffed) skill damage (ie 50% of skill factor) and not DMG dealt, not the number of targets hit and is not based on the resulting DMG to any targets.. (Orksbane is permanently immune to Coma and Horror.)}} is a Tank Legendary Hero that uses melee attacks. His Skill Skill}} deals 160% DMG to enemies in front and reduces their speed by 75%, heals nearby allies by half of the damage dealt. has one of the highest HP. Additional Info About Orksbane: * Max hitting targets - 20 * Max healing targets - 20 * Range of hitting - Initially 1 block wide that expands to 8 blocks wide in a cone shape extending 10 blocks in front of him * Range of healing - Similar to Druid * Being able to heal himself * Procs can hit buildings and walls * There is no CD for the proc Healing: * The healing amount cannot be buffed, it's always the base damage x skill factor / 2 and does not increase with ATK buffs from Talents, Crests, Skills and Spells. * The base damage for healing is inclusive of Inscription and Crest boosts (not Crest ATK Buff) and is also increased by a Hero Base boost if defending the base. * The in-hero skill description referring to healing being based on "DMG dealt'DMG Dealt:' the total DMG received on all targets and often implies the resulting amount the targets are damaged by and not the amount of DMG issued by the ATK / skill / proc. For the , healing is based on base (raw, unbuffed) skill DMG and '''not "DMG dealt"'.'' is incorrect. Healing is based on the raw (unbuffed) skill damage (ie 50% of skill factor) and not DMG dealt, not the number of targets hit and is not based on the resulting DMG to any targets. Basic Details: * is immune to Coma (Stun), Horror (Fear) and Freeze effect from Snowstorm spell. * can only be obtained through rolling gems and Legendary Hero Card Source: http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=175626&extra=page%3D1 __TOC__ Recommended Talents | 2_name = Stone Skin | 2_scen = Raids, dungeons, team dungeons, etc | 2_expl = Stone skin uses every one of ork's advantages - tank, healer, and massive HP, which makes for a great all-around talent | 3_name = War God | 3_scen = Raids,dungeons,team dungeons. | 3_expl = Increases skill damage | 4_name = Life Drain | 4_scen = Everywhere | 4_expl = Combine this talent with revive crests and ork will always be your last man standing. The longer he lives, the more he will be able to heal and the more aoe damage he will do. | 5_name = Bulwark | 5_scen = Everywhere | 5_expl = Increases his damage and hp | 6_name = Revive | 6_scen = Everywhere | 6_expl = Surprise! The hero with one of the highest hp is back in the game. }} Design History Gallery HC Orksbane.png|Orksbane on Hero Card for the New Hiring system orksbane promotion 1.png|Orksbane Promotion Category:AoE Category:Healer Category:Healer (Self+Others) Category:Debuffer Category:Debuffer (MOV SPD) Category:Legendary